You help me get through it all
by iwouldratherbesleeping
Summary: Elsa feels alone, her family ripped away from her. All she wants is to make enough money to support her sister Anna. Jack is lying. To the world, but mostly to himself. He acts like he doesn't care. He just wants to forget. Lmao, this makes it sounds really angsty, but I promise it's not. Rated T for occasional bad language and violence. Other disney films in here as well!
1. Chapter 1

Elsa pushed a soft strand of her light hair away from her face, staring wistfully out at the swirling lights around her. One of her elbows pressed into the cold metal work surface of the food van, the other arm bent, fingers played along the windows small, thin edge. This was getting boring.

If only she didn't need this stupid job. Serving candy floss? Just months ago she was swanning around her veritable mansion, enjoying music, balls, chocolate...

Now she was glaring out a fast food vans window, watching others having fun.

If only she didn't need this damn job. But she did. She needed the money desperately, a feeling she was just getting used to. Was her pain not enough already? Was it not enough for the world to have the young heiresses parents ripped away...

Sharp blue eyes widened. Her full, long lashes fluttered, blinking rapidly to dispel the well of tears building along her waterline, struggling to remain impassive against the harsh, aching burn moving up her throat, ignoring the acrid taste in her mouth. She had to keep this job. Not for herself, for really, would she care if she was homeless and starved? But for Anna. The one light left in a hollow life, a glittering orb of sun in her frozen world, stopping her from fading into oblivion, stopping her from shutting out everyone.

"Hey, excuse me?" Elsa's eyes snapped open, a light blush, more purple than pink in colour, flushed delicately up her pale white neck.

Her eyes flitted helplessly before finding the half-amused, half-concerned smirk just centimetres before her face. She stood upright quickly, forcefully crashing back down into reality. She forced her mind back into the present and forced her gaze back to this customer.

"Holy shit" it was no more than a faint murmur that arose from her lips, not enough for this- this snow angel to hear, but obviously loud enough for him to realise she'd spoken. His cheeks, almost translucent, crinkled into a sweet and innocent looking dimple, eyebrows raised in confusion, making his his eyes widen. And oh god, those eyes. Elsa felt herself drawn to them, they looked so intricate, swirling watercolours painting a grey-blue sky, subtle where hers' were fierce, kind where hers' looked harsh. She felt an intense, irrational jealousy as she looked at those eyes, a feeling of belonging.

"Ma'am are you, um, okay?"

Elsa felt the tell tale heat of her blush once more and ducked her head, smiling and shaking her thoughts away.

"Yes, I'm so sorry" she needed to keep her business head on. Think of Anna, think of- "How may I help you" she got out, cutting her train of thought off abruptly.

"Well, I came over here and noticed your sign's rubbed off" he began, a small smile playing once again on his lips. "And I was about to walk away, when I saw this pretty girl," he slid her a wink. She looked away quickly, fighting a smile off of her face, "and decided perhaps she could tell me what this van sells?" His forehead puckered, brows furrowed in question.

"Hmm" Elsa feigned intense concentration, "I suppose-" she drew the oh out in and exaggerated sigh, "That this -pretty girl- would probably tell you that this van sold candy floss and soda." She fought down butterflies that skittered along her stomach lining, and fluttered in her lungs, letting a smirk she hoped looked cool and collected trace her lips.

"How much" his tone slipped down, his chest pressed into the vans wall as he leaned over in an over-the-top conspiratorial whisper. Elsa hid a snicker in her hand, playing along. She slowly placed her mouth by his ear, stage whispering "£2.50, but play nice and we could strike a bargain." She was honestly shocked at herself. It felt so easy to joke and banter with this guy. Who _was_ he?

"Well." He leaned away, fingers tapping on the edge of the windowsill. Then he seemed to come to a decision, tipping onto the balls of his feet, "how about a kiss?" Elsa felt her muscles tense as he swooped up and planting a chaste kiss on her cheek. Then he looked down, hand ruffling through his white hair, pale skin streaking red. Elsa just stared, small lips open slightly, forehead wrinkled.

"I- I'm sorry." His cool guy bravado disappeared, he just looked embarrassed, "I'll go, sorry if I made you uncomfortable." With that he turned, pacing away from the van, away, away from her-

"Wait!" The cry tore from her throat before she could stop herself, then, in a frenzy she grabbed a bag of fluffy pink, her whole body pushed against the patchy, white-painted door and she jogged, the arm not burdened by candy floss outstretched, until her finger found a cool, clothed shoulder. Grabbing recklessly onto plush navy fabric, she turned the boy around. Shocked eyes bored into hers, and for once, all the aggressiveness that found its root in there melted away. It felt right. The weak blue colour complemented his mottled white skin and-

A cold hand rested on hers, pushing it off his shoulder. The boy looked questioningly down at her. Wow he was tall. Well, compared to her.

"Oh- um, right, yeah" _well shit Elsa, way to be articulate, _"you- you forgot your candy floss."

"But I didn't?" he looked confused.

She managed a shy wink, " we're always to keep an open mind for new currency's."

**AN- Hey! So this is my first story. i dont know how long it will be, or if it will be good, but I shall try.**

**Who is he? ooOoH. yes my dumbass self is trying to create suspense although we all know who it hecking is.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Sorry for not uploading, I've literally had this done for like a month. I PROMISE I will stick to an upload schedule from here on out. EnJoY mAyBe?**

Chapter 2

Tall ceilings ricocheted the sound of her footsteps. Sharp heels tapping on the floor. As Elsa looked around the empty hall, she felt a pang of loneliness tug at her chest, memories of music and food dancing through her brain. The nostalgia hit her like a tonne of bricks. Her footsteps slowed and then stopped. Elsa's knees trembled slightly as memories flashed through her mind. Her mother, singing as she swirled around the kitchen, her father kneeling to look into her eyes, holding one hand tenderly as he spoke.

"_Elsa. Be strong okay. Remember what I told you. If they try to hurt you again, conceal, don't feel-" "Don't let them know" _Her own voice, higher than, innocent to the world, rang in her ears.

Her knees buckled as she sank to the floor, feeling the iciness seep from the stone into her porcelain skin, swirling round her joints. Tiredness washed over her, coating her eyes and head, forming a layer over her arms and legs. She knew she had to climb upstairs. Her bed was there, warm, comfortable. She felt a tell tale burn behind her eyes, intense pressure clogging her throat. Her eyes, large and deep, lifted to the ceiling, a film of salty tears fogging her vision.

"Mummy" She croaked, wiry arms clasping around her slender waist. Today, that boy. He had awoken memories that she thought she had buried long ago. It reminded her of something. Something her mind couldn't quite pin down. A tear pooled in the corner of her left eye, slowly sliding onto her cheek and a whimper dragged from her lips. She felt a sudden, unexpected guiltiness build in her stomach. She was moving on too quickly. With that boy, her laughing and joking. She was heartless. She squeezed her eyes shut in a wince, more tears dropped, landing on the stone-cold floor. _Her parents only died a few months ago. What was she doing, having fun?  
_"Elsa?" It was faint, muffled. Like when someone calls to you from across the room or from behind a thick curtain. Soft footsteps padded along the floor and Elsa could just make out a blurry arm reach towards her.

"Anna." She whispered, holding the outstretched hand like it was her only source of buoyancy in the middle of the sea. A firm tug stood her upright and she felt warm arms cross her shoulders, the faint pressure of a hug melted away the coldness of her skin. She stood still, arms half round her sister, but refraining from hugging her back. Lips grazed her ear, murmuring kind words.  
"Oh Elsa." Anna's voice was higher and clearer, it calmed Elsa's mind. "Do you miss them? I do to. We've got to stay strong though, right. We still have each other. I'm so lucky to have you Elsa."

"They're gone. Anna, I needed them." Her voice cracked over her words. Anna's eyes flicked over her sister's broken features, her own eyes glazing as she looked at the girl she looked up to so much.

"Come on." She softened her voice, so it was just a breath, "Let's go to bed."

-Elsa cracked her eyes open, feeling as though her lashes were glued together, the skin on her cheeks puffed and red from crying. Her fingers curled into green silken sheets, stroking the soft material of the bed. She slightly shook her head, nuzzling further into the sheets.

_Wait green._ Her eyes flew open, tracing the flowery patterns adorning the dark green sheets. This wasn't her room. That's when her ears became accustomed to the snores filling the room. A small smile crossed her lips and she leaned over, looking fondly at her sister, strewn on the floor, limbs wrapped haphazardly in piles of spare blankets and sheets. Elsa's arm reached over, one long, slender finger poking gently at her younger sister's side. Anna squirmed, and mumbled incoherently into her pillow. She leant over further, lightly shaking Anna's shoulder. Bleary green eyes peered up at her, her sister's mouth curled down in a slight frown.  
"Noooo, isooerfy" Elsa giggled in bemusement.+  
"Excuse me?" Anna shook her head, pressing her nose into the floor. A strangled groan escaped her lips, as she stretched, looking remarkably like an indignant cat.+  
"Its's to early" Anna whined, "I'll only get up for food." Shaking her head slightly, Elsa smiled and pushed herself off her sister's bed. Stretching slightly, to relieve the tightness in her back, she yawned, pushing her platinum hair, curly from having been in her signature French braid all day yesterday. +  
"How does chocolate pancakes sound?" She heard a moan of appreciation and looked over to see Anna, face still buried under blankets giving her a slightly wonky thumbs-up. Elsa looked over fondly. "Thanks for letting me sleep in your room last night." She murmured before padding barefoot out of the room.

She walked slowly down the corridors, the loose white t-shirt she slept in crinkling lightly. Yawning again, Elsa flicked the switch on their kettle, filling the silence with the sound of boiling water. Humming quietly, she busied herself making pancake batter. She still didn't know what they were going to do. At 18, Elsa was technically old enough to be Anna's legal guardian, so that side of things were clear. It was just… She wanted security. The kind of security where you can get up in the morning with breakfast on the table, where you're sure of the days to come. It's not like they were going to be homeless, their parents had been rich and left them a lot. Plus, with Elsa working, they hadn't even needed to break into that money yet. So, yes, they still had their house, they were set. Legally, physically, they'd manage. It was just emotionally. She had never expected to have to be mature enough at 18 to take care of someone, to be the homeowner.

She just wished she had someone to rely on.

Elsa poured herself a cup of coffee, slowly adding in milk, stirring mindlessly as she scraped a blob of butter onto a frying pan, slowly heating up on the hob. She sat down at the breakfast bar, an oblong workbench, angled off from the main counters, surrounded by white stools, sipping her coffee. Next week was when she'd be starting at her new college. Well, sixth-form. When the social services had form, attached to the secondary school Anna was attending had helped with her nerves. She and Anna had both been home-schooled by tutors, their mother wanted to keep a closer eye on their learning then she'd be able to with them at school. Elsa bit her lip, not wanting to dwell on past memories.

Stepping up, she walked over to the frying pan, pouring batter in. _I must've looked like a mess last night. _She sprinkled chocolate chips over the cooking pancakes, leaning thoughtfully on the counter. She had never really discussed her feelings towards what had happened earlier that year with Anna. Maybe she should. It had obviously affected them both, although very differently. For a while, Elsa had become a recluse, hiding from everyone. Anna had become a social butterfly. She went to parties, had made a million friends, was always out. Elsa had always thought it must have been Anna coping better than her, moving on faster, but what if it was just her coping mechanism. The younger girl was still hurting inside, wasn't she?

"_We've got to stay strong though, right? We still have each other._"

She looked down, seeing the edges of the pancakes brown and hastily flipped them over, watching melted chocolate leak slightly out from the sides. They smelt good, Elsa bent down to get a stronger waft of chocolate.

She should resolve to talk more with Anna, Elsa decided. Find out what's going on in her head. Sisters need to be there for each other in times of need, not hide away from each other. Elsa felt a slight pang of regret, thinking of the weeks she spent numb, locked in her room, hiding away from Anna when she had needed her most.

She slid the chocolatey pancakes onto a big plate, stacking them up. Carrying this in one arm, she scooped up some maple syrup, sugar and butter with the other, stumbling over to the table. She tried to be graceful but didn't have the best arm strength or balance. Clumsily setting this down, she turned. "Anna! Breakfast is ready" she bellowed, listening for the groan, thud and then footsteps making their way down the stairs.

Anna arrived in the kitchen a few seconds later, rubbing sleep from her eyes, hair making a strawberry blonde crown, framing her head. Her shirt was pink, with a little dog in glasses, tucked messily into a pair of green striped shorts. She'd pulled on thick rimmed glasses that she didn't technically need (they were only a -0.5 prescription) but that she wore if she was developing a headache. Her eyes widened in sleepy delight as she sped her steps up, rushing towards the table. Elsa let out a small laugh, sitting down across from her sister, who was already filling a plate with chocolatey goodness.

"Hey Elsa?" Anna's questioning voice made Elsa look up sharply.

"Yes?"

"We're starting school next week, right?" Elsa felt a mildly unpleasant swirling in her stomach at the mention of school but forced her face to remain neutral.

"Yes." Anna nodded, thoughtfully pouring syrup over her second stack.

"Doesn't Rapunzel go to Disney academy as well?" Elsa's brow furrowed, cool eyes squinted as she thought this over. Then her forehead lifted, her lips twitched up as she felt some stress lift off her shoulders. Yes, Rapunzel. Their cousin, 16, was the same age as Anna. They'd actually know someone. Not only that, they'd know someone who would possibly be in the same class as Anna, who could help and look out for her.

"You're right." Elsa let out a shaky breath, feeling a little giddy. She'd never even thought of that. They hadn't seen Rapunzel since the funeral. She had seemed subdued then, their parents had been very close. Elsa took a deep breath, clearing her mind before smiling up at her sister. "We should invite her over." She continued, now suddenly missing her younger cousin, "She could help prepare us for going to a public school" She kept her tone light, not wanting her voice to discourage her sister, who was still very enthusiastic about the whole school thing. To be honest, Rapunzel coming over, a girl who had been to school her entire life, along with her aunt and uncle, kindly people who were quite fond of Elsa and Anna, was a very comforting thought. Besides, she was honestly terrified of starting school. Months of self-enforced isolation had lest Elsa with an unhealthy dose of social anxiety.

"I'll text her now!" Anna bubbled, happily getting up from the table, gathering her plate and cutlery up in her arms, carrying them towards the sink. Anna was the clumsiest girl Elsa had known, yet sometimes she amazed Elsa with her out of this world juggling abilities. She deftly passed the plate to her left arm, one-handedly getting her phone from her shorts pocket, texting Rapunzel as she lay her breakfast things on the counter. "Okay, so" Anna continued, pouring water from the kettle into a big green mug, eyes trained on her phone screen, "Punzie says her parents have some errands to run, like, shopping and stuff. Ooh but they'll all be over early afternoon."

Elsa gave a reserved smile, also placing breakfast stuff on the side, ready to be washed up. Lightly putting her arms around her sister's waist, she pulled her in for a quick hug. She knew she hadn't been open enough with her affection, she really was very thankful. Anna had been persistently kind and patient towards Elsa during her darkest times, something Elsa wanted to make up for now.


End file.
